Eevee's mother
by spottedleopard79
Summary: So, you want to know the story of the first Eevee? Well, that is a story I know very well. Take a seat, sit back, relax. All I ask is that you listen to this old Pokémon's tale. One shot.


This is juts a random One Shot I came up with. Tell me what you think, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was long ago, before humans existed in this world. In a forest that is now known as Saffron City, many Pokémon lived in relative peace. That is, until Skarmory came. That bird was a menace. He would steal baby Pokémon right out of their homes, never to be seen again. His nest was filled with bones that he would gnaw on at night. The forest Pokémon tried to confront him, to reason, but he would just slash at them with his talons. Soon enough, every Pokémon feared him.

But there were two that refused to let the bird to take over their home. The two of them, they were too weak to fight him on their own. One day, though, they met. The Persian, she lived on the East side of the forest. She liked to lay by the stream and fish Magicarp. Delcatty, on the other hand, liked the fields on the West side. He would hunt for Pidgey and Rattata.

They attacked Skarmory. Together they were stronger than the steel bird, but they did not know how to work as a team. The bird defeated them, forcing the two to retreat back into the forest. That night, the Pokémon of the forest prayed to the legendries. They feared the cruel Skarmory and believed there was no way to stop him. The legends heard their cries and decided that they would help, but the forest Pokémon would need to prove themselves. There were two acts that needed to be performed. The first was the need of a sacrifice. One Pokémon would need to give up their body so that a savior could be born. Both the Persian and the Delcatty chose to give up their lives.

And so, the two watched over the egg that had been created from their very beings. As they watched the lone egg fight to survive, they knew what the second act was. If the young Pokémon could not survive to grow up and become strong, then the Skarmory would be free to do whatever he wished. Unable to do anything themselves, they could only hope that the egg would be able to survive the cold.

Then, there was another. A female Tauros had entered the field in which the egg lay. Persian and Delcatty watched the other in horror. The Tauros was known for her cold, mean demeanor. She held no care for anyone else, and would surely see the egg as an easy target. She stalked forward, scrutinizing the egg with cold eyes. She sniffed the egg, a disgusted scowl pulling at her muzzle. Then, much to their surprise, the Pokémon lay down and tucked the egg close to her belly, keeping it warm. Any Pokémon that came near she would snap at, not letting them close to the small egg.

Months had passed and the egg had finally hatched. A small, odd Pokémon had been born, but Tauros did not care. She cleaned it off and taught it how to walk. Other Tauros mocked and taunted her, but she took the bullying with her head held high. She felt no need to feel ashamed for taking care of a Pokémon that she saw as her daughter, no matter how strange she was.

Young Eeeve learned many things from her adoptive mother. She learned how to race across the fields like the winds themselves, just like her father, Delcatty. She could climb trees like an Aipom just like her mother, Persian. But, she learned how to ram apples out of trees, like her foster mother, Tauros.

When she was two years old, Eevee was allowed to wander around the forest. She was investigating a new area when she heard a well-known screech for the first time. She may not have known that noise, but she knew the sounds of panicking Tauros. Running as fast as her legs could take her, she ran to the field. The Tauros were cowering at one edge of the field, watching the scene before them with wide eyes. Her adoptive mother stood at the center of the field, her head held high. The Skarmory stood in front of the Tauros, his wings outspread.

Tauros died that day.

That bird had the nerve to laugh. His head up to the sky, his high pitched laugh bursting from his beak. A cry of outrage echoed throughout the entire forest. The small Eevee raced forward, tackling the bird. It only took one swipe of his wing to send the small creature flying. She slid across the field, her paws flying. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes to see the Skarmory looming over her, eyes gleaming with malice. He raised one leg, his sharp talons shining in the light.

Then, he was gone. Screeches of agony lit the air. Standing up, Eevee saw all the Tauros crushing the bird. They had watched him kill one of their own; they refused to let him kill another family member. Eevee watched the Tauros belt in triumph as the bird died, their big feet stomping the ground. Some walked over to her fallen mother, asking for her forgiveness for the terrible things they had said to her so long ago.

Eevee walked away. Away from the field. Away from the Tauros. But never away from her mother. Cause she knew that her cold, stubborn mother would always be with her, walking by her side wherever she went. And Eevee would do anything to make her mother proud.


End file.
